


Pups

by Karikat2524



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, F/M, Fluff, Fluff I think, M/M, Pack Mom, Popcorn, Wolf Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 21:41:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5106704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karikat2524/pseuds/Karikat2524
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Movie night with the McCall pack , and Stiles tell us a cute story.</p><p>Lots of cuddles and popcorn fights.</p><p>P.S. sorry its my first time writing a summary...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pups

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first story ever , I hope you like it :) 
> 
> I came up with this on the spot so I hope it doesn't suck that bad...
> 
> Im sorry for any spelling errors.

Never in a million years would Stiles even IMAGINE that this ... this ... scenario that's happening in front of him could possibly happen. 

Imagine his surprise when Scott told Stiles that he was dating Derek Hale.

Derek. Hale.

Now Stiles can admit that it wasn't completely impossible it was just something that nobody could ever expect. 

At least he can be content with the fact that he wasn't the only one that was completely shocked ( from what Danny told him , Jackson fainted and Erica thought it was a joke and couldn't stop laughing hysterically for at least 2 hours ) 

But this ... this is too fucking cute.

Stiles being the pack mom that he is , he unofficially officially dubbed Friday pack bonding night. That Friday they decided to have a movie night , changing the mood from the past Friday were they played a "friendly "  
game of lacrosse , lets just say even the werewolf's felt that game.

Currently 'Megamind' was playing even though they could say each line of the movie by memory but hey ... its a good movie!

They were all spread out through the living room , Danny and Stiles sharing a small couch , leaning on the armrest with their legs tangled in the middle , Jackson sitting on the love seat with Lydia in his lap , who was currently running her fingers through Isaac hair that was currently resting on the floor at their feet , Erica and Boyd spread eagle on the floor next to each other with a bowl of popcorn in between them.

But what was really too fucking cute was the giant wolf that was lying contently on Scott's lap making a soft growling purr from the constant petting Scott was giving him. Scott was sitting in the middle of the couch with a giant paw and wolf head resting on lap with the body strewn across the rest of the sofa not letting anyone else share the sofa with them. Well that's basically the reason Isaac , Erica and Boyd were lying on the floor even if they didn't mind.

"Wow Derek , who knew you were such a ClingyWolf." Stiles teased giggling softly when Derek gave him a warning growl in return , but immediately went back to that weird purring thing he was doing before.

" Shut up Stilinski." Jackson shushed him.

Stiles huffed in response , luckily Danny's hand running up and down his leg distracted him from not answering.

"Hey Reyes stop hogging the popcorn." Jackson piped up after ten minutes of silence.

"If you want stop come get some." Erica replied shoving another hand full of popcorn in her mouth which earned a snort of amusement form Boyd.

"Cmon Erica just pass the popcorn." Jackson replied extending his arm out lazily.

Now , even Derek , who didn't even have his eyes open , knew what was gonna happen next and the surprised squawk that came out of Jackson just confirmed his thoughts.

"Cmon pups stop throwing popcorn please. " Scott told his betas watching them throw popcorn at each other. How it escalated from Jackson and Erica throwing the same popcorn kernel back and forth , into an all out popcorn war, complete with people hiding behind stuff to avoid being hit by a kernel , Scott will never know.

"OW! You hit me in the eye Whittemore!" Stiles stood up yelling from his post behind the couch he and Danny were sharing before , clutching at his left eye.

"Wow I do have an amazing aim." Jackson replied looking smug. Well at least he did before Stiles tackled him before anyone could blink.

"I told you to stop and look what happened." Scott reprimanded staring amusedly at the mess of limbs wrestling on the floor while everyone went back to where they were before.

"Stiles comeback and cuddle me or ill cuddle Isaac." Danny tried to coax his boyfriend smiling when it worked and Stiles jumped up from where he was trying to tickle Jackson. Danny smiled when he had a lap full of Stiles.

Lydia sighed loudly "How is it that all the gay couples here are too cute to handle." She stated staring at each of the couples in question accusingly , receiving an agreeing sound from Erica and a huffing sound from Derek that sorta sounded like the wolf laughed.

"Sorry?" Danny apologised from where his mouth was resting on top of Stiles head.

"No , no you cant say sorry looking like that! Do you realize how fucking cute you guys look!? Its not fair." Erica accused.

"What is with you women and gay couples?" Jackson mumbled.

"Uhh thanks girls... I guess?" Scott replied going back to petting his mate.

Everyone settles back to cuddling and getting comfortable to keep watching the movie , still picking popcorn from their hair and clothes.

\----------

After A Nightmare Before Christmas and Tangled the pups were beginning to fall fast asleep. Stiles being the pack mom that he was herded everyone up to their rooms. Throwing some extra clothes at Derek and telling everybody goodnight before going to snuggle with his boyfriend. Already dreading the mess that was gonna be preparing breakfast tomorrow for hungry teenagers and worse hungry werewolf teens.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr at Bilinski2524 :)


End file.
